Sobre Lunas y Mieles
by Kats1999
Summary: Lisa nunca llegó a declararse a Rick, por lo que él continúo su relación con Minmay... Pasados unos meses Rick y Minmay anuncian su compromiso y comienzan los preparativos para la boda. Pese a todo el vinculo entre Rick y Lisa lejos de romperse se convierte en una amistad del alma, profunda y sincera. Sin embargo esa amistad no lo quita del corazón y Claudia tiene una idea genial.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Una despedida... Una bienvenida**

Aquí estoy... Sentada frente a un enorme espejo dándome los últimos toques finales a mi look... Bah, si pudiera llamar look a esta situación! Prácticamente no tengo ropa que me tape, ni me puedo cubrir con mi cabello, demasiados reveladores para lucirlos, tuve que esconderlos bajo una negra melenita.

Claudia y sus ideas... Brillantes ideas por cierto... Y ahí estaba Claudia mirándome desde el espejo con un dejo de picardía.

- Me puedes explicar qué estoy haciendo en este lugar y así desvestida? - le pregunto a mi amiga mirándola a través del espejo, ella muy suavemente deposita sus cálidas manos en mis hombres desnudos, dándome un aprentocito y me contesta susurrándome al oído.

- Estas haciendo lo que siempre debiste hacer... Derretir el hielo que te rodea para dejar salir a la hembra que hay en ti y que durante todos estos años la has obligado a dormir... Aunque sea por una noche vas a seducir al hombre que robó tu corazón... Al hombre que te hizo volver a sentir y ojalá termine con ustedes dos enredados en una cama. Se ha dicho! - levantodose se dirige a la mesa que hay detrás nuestro toma un hermoso antifaz dorado que cubre prácticamente todo mi rostro, me paro y me dirijo hacia ella - ahora hermosa diosa conquista a tu hombre... Aunque sea por una noche - y sin decir nada mas tapa mi rostro con el antifaz que se ajusta como si un guante fuera... Lisa Hayes acaba de desaparecer, Claudia se gira dejándome de frente al espejo lentamente levanto la mirada, despidiéndome de mi yo y dándole la bienvenida a mi alter ego, no puedo evitar sorprenderme, la imagen que el espejo me devuelve es impactante... Es la imagen de una mujer sensual y porque no decirlo sexual, el rojo corset resalta la esbelta cintura pero deja en evidencia aún más a unos pechos generosos que rebosan su copa... Incita, llama, seduce... Conquista... Sigo recorriendome con la mirada, reconociéndome y termino en mis ojos, me sonrio y entonces murmuro

- Bienvenida Ayxa... La diosa del pole dance. Detrás de mi Claudia me mira sonriendo, inmensamente feliz, me pasa una copa de champagne, ella toma la otra.

- Por Ayxa, la nueva revelación de este antro - dice mientras choca su copa con la mía.

- Por Rick... Su despedida de soltero... Por su casamiento con Minmay... Por nuestro primer y último encuentro.- Apuro todo el contenido de una vez, el show debe comenzar.

El director artístico del cabaret llega al pequeño y cálido camarín... Lleva en sus manos una ruma de boas de plumas, corsets, calzones y un montón de otros implementos... Como puede golpea la puerta, llamando la atención de los chicas que adentro continúan riendo y deleitándose con el champagne... Con cada copa la idea les parece cada vez mas brillante y con menos riesgos, cómo algo iba a salir mal? Solamente la Reina del Hielo iba a bailar semidesnuda delante de unos cuantos escuadrones que habían cerrado el cabaret solo para ellos con el fin de celebrar la súper despedida de soltero de Hunter... Quién podría darse cuenta que detrás de esa máscara dorada y debajo de esa melena negra se encontraba ella... El dolor de cabeza de casi todos, la perfecta, la intachable, la inaccesible comadreja parlachina.

El pobre hombre haciendo malabares vuelve a tocar la puerta, esta vez con mas fuerza... Claudia entreabre la puerta.

- Señoritas - dice el hombre recorriendo a Lisa con la mirada - 5 minutos y a escena... Vamos tras bambalinas. Aquí le traje una boa de hermosas plumas rojas, quedará perfecta con su atuendo, es el toque chic- Lisa lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, descubriéndose en un pequeño ataque de pánico... Apura de un trago el poco líquido dorado que aún quedaba en su copa... Ya está el momento ha llegado... No podía escapar de esta encrucijada... No esta vez.

- Gracias Antoin- digo mientras lentamente me paro de mi silla... Claudia me cubre con una gruesa capa negra - el show ha de comenzar - murmuro mas para mi que para el resto.

Todas las luces apagadas... Solo las pequeñas de las mesas evitaban la oscuridad total... Algún que otro encendedor y el brillo de un cigarro... O la tenue luz de un celular rompía la homogeneidad del negro... Pero la falta de luz no se traducía en silencio, sino todo contrario. Muchas risas masculinas llenaban todos los rincones y charlas subidas de tono... Y chistes. Bromas y recuerdos. La camaradería se podía olfatear en el aire, más allá del ego de los pilotos, sobre todo de aquellos que habían alcanzado el status de as, ellos eran hermosos, en el aire sus vidas dependían de los demás.

Y en la mesa central ahí estaba él... El agasajado... Uno de los principales rostros de la RFD, el chico rebelde pero entregado a su labor, el hermano de Roy Focker... Ahí estaba él, su gran amor, su mejor amigo Rick Hunter. La oscuridad no le impedía mirarlo fijamente, a ella no la podían ver, pero ella sí a él... Como si fuera una presa. El se sacudió en su silla incómodo, se sentía acechado, en la mira de alguien, hasta que fijó sus ojos en la oscuridad del escenario sin saber porque, la fuerza de la mirada lo había atraído hacia ella, no la veía pero intuía su presencia, su esencia... Un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos de pies a cabeza el vínculo invisible se había establecido... Y en ese instante en él es consciente de la increíble atracción sin ver quien era, ella se dio cuenta que él la había descubierto, que sabia que lo estaba observando, que sentía su energía... Pero por sobre todas las cosas sabía sus deseos y mejor aún, los deseaba incluso con más intensidad... La cazadora se había convertido en presa. El murmullo de las voces se fue apagando a medida que los primeros acordes del tema comenzaron a escucharse, Rick había perdido el contacto con la realidad, solo podía observar la oscuridad del escenario teniendo la certeza de que la mujer que allí se encontraba tenía fija su mirada en él, hipnotizandolo, capturándolo, transmitiéndole sus deseos y para su sorpresa su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a la energía que ella emanaba... ¿Cómo era posible? Era como si su cuerpo la conociera o mejor dicho la reconociera y supiera lo que estaba pidiendo... Y el escenario comenzó a iluminarse mientras una ronca voz masculina la anunciaba.

- Con ustedes, la nueva estrella del firmamento, la joya de la corona, ella, la única, la inigualable, la hermosa Ayxa, la diosa del caño! - y el griterío de los hombres se prolongó por varios minutos... La promesa de lo que el show iba a brindar se había extendido como la bruma tocando a todos sin que ellos fueran conscientes... Todos gritaban excepto él que evitaba hasta parpadear, temeroso que ese vínculo se cortara... Si, todos estaban esperando pero solo él era consciente de que esa extraña mujer iba a bailar solo para él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap****í****tulo 2: Una canci****ó****n… una revelaci****ó****n**

En esos minutos previos solo podía pensar en que él era su amigo… su mejor amigo y la persona a quien amaba con todo su corazón de reina de hielo… le tomó su buen tiempo reconocer que así era y entender esos deseos incontrolables de pelear con él… era su forma de canalizar todas las frustraciones que ni siquiera se atrevía a cuestionar… sí era su mejor amigo, su compañero de alma y tenía la certeza de que él vendería su alma al diablo con tal de protegerla… su mejor amigo, su amor y esta era su despedida de soltero, en pocas horas más sería el esposo de ella, su gran contrincante, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios, Minmay nunca fue su contrincante, nunca pensó en ella como tal… y un vació se le formó en el estómago, nada de esto tenía sentido, Rick se iba a casar con Minmay hiciera lo que hiciera había esperado demasiado tiempo en hacerle saber y ahora no era el momento, las cartas ya habían sido echadas y a ella le tocó perder… una vez más.

Lo podía ver con la mirada clavada en ella como descubriéndola, sabiendo que ella estaba ahí… y ella… ella no podía despegar sus ojos de él… se lo veía tan lindo, tan lleno de vida, tan despreocupado… y en estos momentos tan cautivado en ella… cautivado aún sin verla claramente… que sentía él en esos momentos? Eventualmente contestaba a algunos de sus compañeros, pero siempre mirando en dirección a ella, como temiendo que al menor descuido ella se esfumara… y vaya que sentía deseos de desaparecer.

Hasta ese instante la idea le había parecido genial, pero ahora… ahora solo quería huir y llorar… ya nada valía la pena y en el preciso instante en que tomó la decisión de pararse y huir el reflector la iluminó dejándola expuesta frente a ellos… sí, esos hombres que día a debían obedecer y ponían sus vidas en sus manos… el pánico la congeló… y si alguno se da cuenta de quien soy? Y si Rick me descubre? Trato de tragar pero la boca le supo a un desierto yermo.

Sus muchachos estaban expectantes, cautivados por la belleza de esa mujer escondida tras un magnífico antifaz, sus piernas largas entaconadas y ese corset resaltando sus curvas dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Rick también tragó en seco, sin entender por qué esa bailarina sin siquiera moverse lo estaba provocando, incitando, invitando y todo su ser la pedía a gritos… qué le estaba pasando? Quién era esa mujer de piel tan blanca y piernas infinitas?

La música comenzó a sonar… y reconoció enseguida la canción en sus primeras notas: "Purple Rain" y algo dentro suyo se retorció, esa era una de las canciones favoritas de Lisa, y en más de una ocasión se había imaginado bailando con ella al ritmo de ese tema… y robándole algo más que un beso… sabía por sus palabras que esa canción incitaba a Lisa y en una ocasión hasta había confesado que se imaginaba teniendo sexo al oírla… y tuvo la certeza de que si Minmay no hubiera entrado en su vida él y Lisa serían algo más que amigos… y en ese instante con esa bailarina exótica danzando sensualmente en el pole se dio cuenta de lo que nunca había querido ver… Lisa era la mujer de su vida, se había enamorado de ella, lentamente, casi sin quererlo hasta hacerla un pilar de su existencia… Lisa, su Lisa, la amaba pero con un amor desprendido, libre, un amor de esos que te marcan para toda la vida…

Sus amigos estaban cautivados por la sensualidad de esa diosa que se desplazaba por la pista y hacía unos trucos increíbles en el caño, y la atención de ellos le molestaba, no sabía pero imaginaba que esa mujer era Lisa y estaba bailando para él, que hacían ellos mirando ese acto tan privado? Y no solo mirando sino disfrutando como locos de ese show magnífico , anhelos, deseos, frustración, inquietud, un mar de emociones convulsionadas, lo que Rick no sabía es que Lisa estaba bailando en piloto automático, los meses de práctica le permitían bailar sin pensar… dejándose llevar… lo único que quería era darle a Rick todo aquello que como Lisa no se atrevía… esa mujer de fuego pasional que había descubierto y que tan bien había encubierto en su traje de Reina del Hielo… y sin saber cómo o porqué se dejó llevar por esa parte suya, primitiva, salvaje, libre… y gateando por el escenario llegó justo frente a él, la respiración agitada y el bulto en los pantalones le hicieron ver que había tenido un efecto aún más allá de lo esperado… veía cómo la deseaba y quiso más. No escuchaba las voces de nadie, solo ella, solo él… solo ese tremendo deseo que se palpaba en el aire… como una gata bajó del escenario, tomó las manos de Rick, las puso en sus caderas cuidando que tocara su piel, fundiéndose y fue consciente de la electricidad que los recorrió, se contoneó frente a él, sobre él, lo sintió, disfrutó… dejó que él moviera sus manos a su antojo, enloqueciéndola y provocándole oleadas de placer que la descontrolaban, quería más, deseaba más, necesitaba más y bastaba una sola acción de su parte para que ese sueño se concretara… comenzó a besarlo, abrió su camisa y mientras besaba su cuello recorría con sus manos el pecho… el calor los derretía, las voces de los otros pilotos los ensordecían animándolos a más y más, se animaría a más? Oh sí! A mucho más! Había pasado el punto de retorno y Rick también. Demasiadas sensaciones, demasiadas emociones, sus labios se reencontraron y ese beso la conmovió… cuando rompieron el beso Rick aún con los ojos cerrados dijo la única palabra capaz de romper el hechizo

- Lisa… - murmuró él sin abrir los ojos y cerrando el abrazo.

Al escuchar su nombre susurrado después del beso entendió que Rick estaba besando a Lisa a través de Ayxa… se congeló, mirándolo fijamente, la música terminó, las luces se apagaron y una Claudia camuflada la rescató… había comenzado a llorar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap****í****tulo 3: Un final... Un inicio**

-Dijo mi nombre! Puedes creer eso Claudia? Después de besarme… bah de besar a Ayxa, o sea de besarme a mí como Ayxa él dijo mi nombre! Me reconoció a través de Ayxa, se conectó conmigo a través de Ayxa, me besó, me deseó… Claudia! No puedo con esto, de verdad esto es más grande de lo que puedo manejar… - lloraba, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarme y llorar desconsoladamente, sin poder calmarme por que lo había sentido, había sido real, él la deseaba, la amaba, la necesitaba… una muda Claudia solo podía abrazarla, no había palabras que pudieran consolarla, solo unos brazos amigos, solo escucharla, solo acompañarla… aunque también podría haber ido por una taza de té, pensamiento que rápidamente descartó, lo último que necesitaba Lisa era que ella la dejara para ir en búsqueda de una taza de té… - Claudia! Por qué? Creo que no me dolería tanto no saber lo que ahora sé… me duele demasiado, es como si me arrancaran un pedazo de mi. Dios! Y mañana… mañana voy a tener que estar parada ahí con él y con ella, con mi mejor sonrisa, haciendo de cuenta que nada de esto ha pasado… tengo que estar ahí con mi mejor cara de buena amiga, sabiendo con certeza que se equivoca… y peor aún sabiendo que él sabe que la tremenda equivocación que va a cometer… Claudia, él se dio cuenta, lo sintió, vibró como yo lo hice… él lo vio como yo lo ví… él sabe como yo lo sé lo que podría ser nuestra vida juntos… - y no pude seguir hablando, las lágrimas ahogaron mis palabras, me abracé a Claudia, agradeciendo que no me recordara todas las veces que me dijo que hablara, que le dijera a Rick de mis sentimientos, que abriera mi corazón y tuviera el coraje de luchar de verdad por ese amor y no entregárselo en bandeja a Minmay.

- Lisa, cariño, debemos irnos antes que la fiesta termine… no queremos salir junto a los muchachos, no? Muy borrachos estarán pero estoy convencida que aún en su estado van a ser capaces de reconocernos- tomándome de los hombre me hizo incorporar, comencé a cambiarme mientras Claudia preparaba los bolsos.

Mientras me desmaquillaba no podía evitar llorar recordando esos labios tomando mis labios, recorriendo mi cuello, mi pecho, reclamándome, exigiéndome total rendición… de fondo Claudia puso mis lentos favoritos en su intento de hacer algo para calmarme, si supiera que eso solo me lleva a sus recuerdos, a las charlas compartidas, a las complicidades.

La relativa calma fue interrumpida por unos gritos en el pasillo seguido de fuertes golpes en la puerta y gritos con golpes.

- Abre la puerta! Abre la maldita puerta o la golpearé hasta tirarla abajo… Abre la maldita puerta o comenzaré a gritar tu maldito nombre para que todos se enteren quien es la gata detrás del antifaz… ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA! – Furia era poco para describir lo que Rick sentía, furia, enojo, frustración… y un cuerpo en llamas que reclamaba por ella – ABRE YA!- Volvió a gritar pero mientras seguía golpeando la puerta.

Claudia me mira con mucha preocupación en sus ojos, no es necesario que digamos nada, el momento de la verdad ha llegado y ambas lo sabemos, con mi mirada le digo que sí, que abra la puerta y que me deje a solas con Rick… había desencadenado la tormenta y es necesario que la enfrente. Con cautela Claudia abre la puerta ve a Rick, solo y un poco más allá en el pasillo un par de guardias fuera de combate. Los ojos azules de Rick tenían el color de una tormenta invernal, casi negro, rictus fruncido y sus puños crispados… solo la miró y esa mirada le congeló el alma, frente a ella no estaba Rick Hunter el hermanito menor de Roy… no! Frente a ella estaba Richard Hunter, un hombre de temer, un hombre que había encontrado su fuego interno forjado en mil batallas… un hombre que hoy había despertado… a una pesadilla?

-Claudia – ladró él como si fuera una orden – toma tus cosas y lárgate de aquí – de un empujón abrió la puerta y pasó por ella asustando a Claudia. Ante su inmovilidad, él la volvió a mirar con una furia helada y volvió a hablarle de una manera nunca antes vista – No me has escuchado? VETE! Has desencadenado una tormenta… VETE DE AQUÍ! Que ella y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar… sinceramente no pensé que podías ser tan mala amiga… eres consciente de lo que has provocado alentándola a hacer esto? No? Verdad que no? Lárgate de aquí ahora!

Tomando su cartera y unos bolsos se abrió camino temblando por cómo Rick le había hablado, y teniendo la certeza de que Lisa iba a pasar un momento bien complicado. Se acercó, me abrazó y se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella. No alcanzó a estar fuera cuando escuchó el seguro y rezó a todos los dioses que por una vez esas dos almas pudieran hablar.

Lisa no podía levantar la mirada, el tono de voz había sido tan duro, tan fuerte… solo podía mirarse las manos y temblar… temblar sin control… y las lágrimas habían vuelto. Rick se paró frente a ella, podía sentirlo, podía ver sus fuertes piernas…

- Mírame- le ordenó él – Lisa Hayes te he dicho que me mires! – ella apretó sus puños, no, no podía mirarlo, no después de lo que había pasado – Oh! Perdón, lo había olvidado, acá la señorita se llama Ayxa, la Diosa del pole… verdad? – ironía, sarcasmo… enojo, mucho enojo – Mírame! Como Lisa como Ayxa, como quieras pero mírame! Mírame y explícame porque lo hiciste, merezco una explicación, no lo crees? Mírame! – lentamente Lisa levantó su mirada y la tormenta azul se encontró con la triste esmeralda… y toda su furia se transmutó… se convirtió en deseo puro, líquido, puro… no, no tenía tiempo para ser gentil.. no! Ahora no… la tomó de los hombros sin romper el vínculo de la mirada, la paró y comenzó a besarla, sin delicadeza, sin suavidad… un gemido de ella fue lo último que tuvo real conciencia, la última barrera se había destruido. Eran pura energía vibrando como tensas cuerdas de guitarra rápidamente se deshizo de su polera, de sostén y de su propia camisa… la piel de Lisa ardía, gemido tras gemido liberaban más y más aquello que durante tanto tiempo habían reprimido…. "Purple Rain" comenzó a sonar y no pudo evitar sonreir mientras jugueteaba el rosado y turgente pezón de Lisa, saboreándolo como si fuera una rica fruta… una fruta largamente prohibida.

-Se hará realidad tu fantasía comadreja – pensó mientras succionó más fuerte haciendo que Lisa se estremeciera entre sus brazos y tirara de sus cabellos… y esto es tan solo el comienzo. Agradeció que solo estuviera llevando una falda y no jeans, así podía acceder más fácilmente, se deshizo de ella con premura besándole el ombligo y sintiendo como temblaba ante sus besos y sus manos recorriéndola completamente… y ahí la tenía, la bella reina del hielo siendo puro fuego, vistiendo solo una pequeña tanga roja transparente… quién lo hubiera imaginado! Definitivamente él no… sorpresa tras sorpresa le estaba regalando esta Lisa, una Lisa sensual, majestuosa y sexual… una Lisa que lo atraía y lo envolvía. Arrancó la tanga de un tirón y su más secreto sueño se hizo realidad.


End file.
